


[podfic] legacies

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Jedi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not afraid of you,” Rey says. Her heart is pounding. “It’s everything else.”</p>
<p>“I am afraid.” Luke does not look at her. “Of you.”</p>
<p>(Rey and Luke, immediately following the events of Episode VII.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] legacies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [legacies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569756) by [lupinely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinely/pseuds/lupinely). 



> Thanks very much to the inimitable Lupinely for permission to record.

Title: legacies  
Length: 40:13  
File Size/Type: 37.27/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9kiqzxylde398a8/legacies.mp3)


End file.
